bubble pop
by echoingsouls
Summary: 50 PROMPTS. 05. there will always be a precious place in my heart for you
1. 01: introduction

this is a 50 prompt project of mine that I will update and complete when time allows─to be honest, this is just an excuse to write my otp while trying to improve my writing style, I might even rewrite a few things, but I'm unsure of that part, yet.

also, when i finish i will post the list of prompts for anyone who's interested in trying them, alright then.

**prompt 01. **introduction

**summary: **they met in a flurry of limbs, and scattered papers, it was anything but normal.

* * *

He had met her in a flurry of limbs, and scattered papers.

He had been rushing to his next class since his alarm clock was turned off by his incredibly _stupid_ roommate. He hadn't been paying attention to anything, much less those around him, because he just didn't have the time to care for anything else at the moment. This would be his fourth tardy and apparently Kakashi didn't allow any tardy's from his students. He couldn't help but bitterly think that no such thing applied when it was Kakashi himself when he was late.

She was─well, to be honest, he's not positive he knows what she was doing exactly. All he knows is that one moment he had been frantically running to class, his mind focused on solely that goal that he never noticed her standing on a chair, stapling some papers on to the bulletin board in the hallway. Before he could even register her presence in his mind, he ended up colliding with her chair, and her. She had squeaked out in surprise, the brightly colored papers she had held scattering all around them as she fell right along with him.

His eyes had been shut at the moment of impact, but after briefly grieving the ache in his knees and hands, he opened them. When he did so he had been met with a bubblegum pink hair. She lifted her head after a small moment, and when she did, his dark eyes had met with the greenest pair of eyes he'd ever seen on a pair, a shade he never knew someone could have. Her eyes were big, like the bottoms of glass bottles, and he wondered if girl's her age could even have eyes like that─eyes that seemed more fit for a child, or even a porcelain doll.

Her eyes were wide as they bored into his own, and soon enough she began to blush a brightly scarlet. His face had hovered over her own as she stammered through a series of apologies. A part of him had been so stunned that he couldn't even muster a proper response, the other part of him was nagging him to apologize, after all, he was the one who had toppled over her.

"I don't want to be a spoil sport, but you're kind of heavy," she tells him softly, her cheeks still a bright red.

He blinks, coming back to his senses and rushing to get off of her, clearing his throat in the process. He extends his arm towards her, hand open for her to take, and she does so with a large smile on her lips. Once she's standing up she begins to brush off her jeans with her hands, muttering incoherently to herself while he stares at her.

"I apologize," she says once more, her smile still firm on her lips, "I needed these flyers hung up and I didn't see you coming."

His mouth would've dropped open, had he not been who he is, because damn it, this whole thing wasn't even her fault, he had been careless and inconsiderate to everyone around him just because _he_ was late. He allows his gaze to wander over to the scattered mess of colored flyers on the ground all around them, and the chair tipped over not far from them. He almost snorts, yeah, this was his fault entirely, he moves his eyes back to her, and frowns, she's too nice, especially for taking credit for something she had nothing to do with.

"No, I-'m sorry," he clears his throat, "I was late for class, I wasn't paying attention."

"No, really-" she starts before noticing his discarded guitar case, a small, knowing smile stretches across her lips, "I can only assume you take guitar with Kakashi-sensei, I understand your rush if that's the case."

He looks at her carefully, "You've had Kakashi before?"

"No," she shakes her head, "he's a family member, actually."

His eyes widen for a split second, "You're related to him?"

"Yeah, he actually married my aunt," she snickers, "but that's neither here nor there."

"Aa."

"Well," she starts awkwardly, "I'll get our of your way since you're probably already late."

He watches as she moves around him, bending down and beginning to pick up all the scattered papers. He frowns before checking his watch and notes that he has a total of two minutes to get into a classroom mere feet away. He looks back towards the pinkette before sighing and placing his guitar case down once more. He crouches down next to her and begins to help her, she doesn't say a word to him, doesn't even look up to thank him, but even so, he finds himself completely and utterly immersed in her.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're late, _again_."

His eyes widen, holding on to the papers he collected tightly, his eyes moving upwards. Kakashi is walking towards where he is with lazy steps, a cup of coffee in one hand, and his other hand is stuffed into his pants' pocket. He's also late─like he is every single time they have class─and Sasuke knows he'll get lectured without a shadow of a doubt.

He prepares himself for an explanation before the girl next to him shoots up, holding on to her papers tightly, and giving Kakashi a very timid smile. Kakashi stops in front of them, looking at them both with interest in his normally bored, droopy eyes.

"He was going to be on time, honest," she says biting the inside of her cheek, looking up at him with regret in her green eyes, even Sasuke has to admit that he wants to believe her.

"That so?" Kakashi hums, almost not buying it as he takes a sip of his coffee.

She nods quickly, "I bumped into him while I was heading over to the bulletin board, he was just helping me out even though I was the klutz."

Sasuke stands up after picking up the last paper, watching their interaction carefully, hoping Kakashi will believe her. He notes that Kakashi has a very particular look in his eyes, the same look Naruto often gets when he makes up an excuse for something, as if saying without words that he doesn't, and won't ever believe a thing you say.

Sasuke expects Kakashi to shut down the pinkette─call her out her blatant attempt at a lie─he's surprised when Kakashi's features relax instead. He smiles behind that (stupid)mask of his, placing a hand on the girl's head and ruffling her hair.

"I suppose I can let it slide today since he was helping you out, let's go Sasuke, I'll allow you to be late with me just this once."

Sasuke blinks as Kakashi begins to walk away from him, yet again with lazy steps despite his tardiness. He moves to hand the flyers to the pinkette, and she smiles as she places them on top of the pile she collected herself. He gives her one last look before picking up his guitar case and turning on his heel, walking towards Kakashi quickly.

"I'm Sakura by the way!" she calls out to him.

He turns his head and watches as she waves goodbye to him rather excitedly, before she moves over to the chair and picks it up, fixing it in order to climb back on top of it and continue on with her task.

"I'm Sasuke," he says in a firm voice.

She looks up from what she's doing and grins, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

"Hn."

He continues to stare at her until Kakashi's free hand falls on his head and suddenly he finds himself turning forward, his vision no longer filled with the pretty pinkette who was stapling up flyers.

"Now, now, Uchiha," Kakashi sighs, "don't get cocky, just because I accepted my niece's poor attempt at lying to me doesn't mean I'll allow _this_ to continue."

He stares at Kakashi carefully, wondering why he allowed them to get with it if he knew she was lying to begin with. He grips his case's handle tighter and watches as Kakashi's features change. Suddenly there's something much softer in his eyes, and Sasuke's surprised that someone like Kakashi even has that kind of expression to begin with.

"Sakura, she's a good girl," he says then, "very sweet, a little too innocent."

Sasuke blinks, "Aa."

"Hm, I can't say anything for you, but from where I stand I can see she's made quite the impression," Kakashi says, his voice taunting, "is that right?"

Sasuke scoffs, before he feels his cheeks heat up slightly, "H-Hn."

Sasuke turns his head back once more, watching as the pinkette staples papers on the board carefully. Her brows are furrowed in concentration, her small tongue sticking out of her mouth as she fights to center the paper just right.

"Uchiha, she likes cosmos," Kakashi says, a smug look in his eyes.

He turns back around, a small smirk forming on his lips.

_Oh yeah? Well, I happen to like her. _


	2. 02: waiting

this prompt gave me a bit of trouble, don't know why, maybe it was just a block, but I was able to finish it. Sadly, I'm only semi-satisfied with its outcome.

.

**02.** waiting

**summary: **it'll take him a whole year, but she'll wait, she'll always wait.

* * *

It's July when he leaves.

He doesn't show her any signs of regretting his choice, he doesn't even look apologetic towards her. His hands are dug in to his pockets, watching her intently like he's always done, dark eyes boring into her own.

"It's a year."

"I know," she whispers.

And she does, they've talked about this plenty of times, they've argued over the subject ever since it was first brought up. A year in order to finally reach the goal he's always strived for, it's something she can't stand in between of.

A year-long tour in order for their rising fame to keep skyrocketing to the top. And she's proud of him, and of her friends, truly, but she'll miss him.

"You can call me," he offers.

She looks at him carefully, finally noticing the look in his eyes, the fact that there's no indifference there, his eyes are soft. She takes a deep breath, shutting her eyes tightly and summing all her strength in order to make this easier for them both.

"I know, Sasuke-kun," she finally says.

Her eyes snap open and she gives him a small smile, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. He gives her a lopsided grin, pressing his forehead against hers, and suddenly she feels like letting herself cry.

"I'll be back."

And she knows that, she knows that he'll come back to her no matter what, he has promised that to her several times. She believes in him endlessly, and she knows he won't break their promise.

"I'll be here...waiting," she smiles.

"Sasuke, we're leaving."

He looks back towards his band mate before giving a nod and turning back to her. His arms hesitantly circle around her small frame, pulling her close to him. She hears him inhale, and she smiles, tears gathering in her eyes as she circles her own arms around his torso, hugging him tightly, in fear that he'll disappear.

He pulls away, presses a small kiss and a promise to be back before she knows it. He boars his band's bus, and she watches as the door closes, waving goodbye the man she loves, and hoping that in a year she'll see him again.

* * *

The air has gotten colder, the colorful leaves have begun to fall off the trees, a constant reminder that time is still moving even when he's gone.

It's been three months, now October, since he left to go on his tour.

From what he's told her during their short video calls, and phone calls, they're doing better than expected. Apperantely their popularity as a band has actually managed to skyrocket to the very top, and she's happy for him, truly.

However, she misses him more, misses hearing his voice when he's right next to her. She misses running her hands through his hair, admiring the softness of it. She misses studying with him, having him there.

But for now she'll stand in the background, cheering him on every step of the way, he said he'll come home soon and she believes he will.

* * *

Her nose is red, a large scarf wrapped around her neck, a beanie on her head keeping her hair from blowing all over the place. She's wearing a large warm coat─she's positive it makes her look like a marshmallow. Her boats crunch as she steps on the snow, and she's happy to finally be heading home.

Once she's inside she kicks off her boots, hangs her beanie, scarf, and coat before going over to make some hot chocolate.

It's now January; six months since he left.

She misses him more than ever, and lately things haven't been going to well with them. Every time he calls she's busy with her internship at the hospital, or with class, or on her way to hang out with Ino and her friends. Then when she calls he's always about to go on stage, or about to do some photo shoot, a signing.

Things have been rough.

Once she finishes making her hot chocolate she pours it in a mug and sits in the living room. From the floor to ceiling windows she watches as the snow falls down, sipping on her hot chocolate every now and then. It's silent and she's thankful for a small moment like this, to be able to collect herself and her thoughts.

Then her phone rings.

She places her mug on the coffee table and presses the green button on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Are you busy today?"

"No," she frowns, "why?"

"We can finally talk then?"

She doesn't like his tone, but doesn't say anything about it, "Fine."

"How are your classes?"

"Good," she responds quickly, not missing a beat, "I'm surprised _you_ aren't busy, Sasuke-kun."

"No, we're just here."

"Oh."

"Sasuke-kun, this isn't okay anymore."

She hears him take a deep breath, and she bites her lip in anticipation because she knows her words can only mean one thing, they only have one solution to their constant bickering.

"It's not," he finally says, "but we'll be fine."

"Will we?" she asks, her free hand balling into a tight fist, "Sasuke-kun, need I remind you that all we've done for the past two months is argue."

"Sakura, we're okay, we'r- Oh, hey, hello, nice to meet you."

"Sasuke-kun," she frowns, "are you busy?"

"Give me a second."

She frowns, frustration getting the best of her as she hears him speak to another person. She rolls her eyes before ending the call, throwing the phone somewhere to her left and getting up, heading over to her room.

She ignores his calls for the rest of the night, and ignores the dull ache in her heart.

* * *

The weather has gotten warmer, and she's thankful for it.

It's finally March, eight months since he left and somehow they've come this far even in his absence. After so much fighting, so much tension they finally came to an agreement, not wanting to continue with this unhealthy habit they had developed.

They talked this morning and he had told her of his busy week and how his calls wouldn't be as frequent because of it.

She's learning not to mind it, trying desperately to be okay with this because she wants to be there for him. She doesn't want him to think that she doesn't support him, because she does, with everything she has.

"Sakura!"

She whirls around to watch as Inuzuka Kiba runs up to her, she had met him in her Chem. class this semester, he's nice, funny, she doesn't appreciate his constant advances however.

"Kiba," she smiles, "how are you?"

"I'm good," he gives her that boyish grin, "and you?"

"Great, actually," she smiles.

"Have you talked to that boyfriend of yours?"

Sakura doesn't like how he talks about Sasuke, disdain obvious in his features. Apperantely, they know each other, Kiba says that Sasuke and him went to school all the way up to middle school together.

"He's good, he has a busy week, however," she says.

Kiba looks pensive for a small moment before he snorts, "I'm surprised you've put up with everything."

"I do-"

"I mean that guy's had his face all over the magazines these past months, rumors about girlfriends and this and that, and yet, you're still by his side," Kiba frowns, "I just don't get it."

"Sasuke-kun, wouldn't cheat on me," she frowns, before giving him a glare, "and I wouldn't cheat on him."

"You should consider your options, Sakura," Kiba merely shrugs, "things change, who's to say he won't fall in love with some high-class model?"

"Excuse me," she frowns, walking away from him.

She doesn't like to hear things like that, because it's been eight months and they're so close to their goal. Hearing things like that only makes her nervous, it makes her heart drop all the way down to her feet, it makes her feel like all his words were empty.

But they're not, she believes they're not, and he said they weren't, and that's good enough for her.

* * *

She circles the first square and grins.

"That's ten," she giggles.

Ino smiles, "I'm glad."

"Me too."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"More than he'll ever know, actually."

"He'll be home soon."

"I know," she smiles.

This time she's sure of it.

* * *

It's hot again, and she doesn't like it, it annoys her to be sweaty all the time.

Today she doesn't have much to do, but she refuses to let the stuff be done at any other time besides the morning. She wants to be done with everything so she can home and study a bit, catch up on what she's neglected.

She combs her hair and sighs softly.

It's already been a year and he's not home, yet, and she's not sure how she feels about it. They spoke of it, the minute it became a year she asked why he hadn't return and he told her that things were changing, their plans were changing. He told her that he might not even be home for another two months.

She _hates_ it.

However, she knows she can do nothing about it, because even if she does hate it, hate missing him and being away from him like this, she'd never be able to stand in between him and his dream. She's proud of what he's accomplished this year, proud of how amazing things have been for him.

Even if she has to sacrifice his time with him for it.

She applies minimal make-up before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. Once outside she squints at the offending sunlight as she locks her door. She hurries down the stairs and checks the watch on her wrist.

Once she's out of the building she begins to head left, towards the market, because she's out of a lot of things and she refuses to be without them for the rest of the week.

She's busy making a mental note to add something else to her list when a hand lands on her arm, pulling her back. At first panic fills her system and she tries to call forth all those self─defense lessons she got.

However, before she can give the assaulter a piece of her mind, warm lips are pressing against her own. Her eyes snap open and they widen at the sight, he pulls away, giving her a smirk.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she breathes out, looking at him incredulously, "you're...home."

"I'm home," he says confidently, a smirk still on his lips.

Her heart beats at a mile per hour as she wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up and she laughs, wrapping her legs around his waist. She buries her face into his neck, breathing in his cologne and wondering how she lasted a whole year without him. He does the same, holding her close to him, refusing to loosen his grip.

Sakura doesn't mind, it's been a year since she's last been able to hold him this close. A whole year since she's been able to touch him, and have him right there next to her.

A whole year and she's missed him.

"I love you," she whispers, "so much, I love you."

He pulls her closer and she knows that's her answer; _I love you, too. _


	3. 03: flowers

this was written before sasuke went all revolutionary on us, tbh. enjoy

**summary: **she's a flower who bloomed beautifully in the face of adversity

**03.** flowers

* * *

In all honesty, Sasuke has always liked the idea of a happy ending.

He likes to toy around with the possibility of obtaining such a thing, a feeling that liberates you, allowing the days to never feel like they're dragging on. He toys with the idea of waking up as if nothing bad had ever happened, as if the Uchiha clan's massacre was just another horrible nightmare, something so far away from where he is now. That one day, he'll no longer feel that void in his heart, the ache that's followed him around as if it were a shadow.

But even when there is such a small strand of hope inside of him, he knows too well that deep down, someone like him, someone who's hurt and caused others pain, won't ever obtain something like happiness.

He had once thought that killing his brother would do that, bring him some sort of piece of mind, that he'd finally be liberated from all the demons that plague his mind day in and day out. He'd be happy, and things would get better, he would no longer live for the sole purpose of killing another person.

To his utter surprise, all Itachi's death brought him was nothing but a dull ache in an already wounded heart. Watching his older brother on the ground, lifeless, dead, had made him snap back to reality, it had made what was left of his heart to shatter even further. He couldn't even find it in himself to find the happiness his brother's death should've given him, the happiness he thought he'd finally deserve once he completed this task. Instead, he found himself grieving beyond belief, hating even more than before, and suffering as if it's all he'll ever know.

It only allowed him to see that someone like him wasn't cut out for something like _happiness_.

So he carried himself without such a thing, taking in everyone's words and allowing them to guide his next moves. Thinking that his brother would want him to seek revenge, to finally destroy what had destroyed him and his family. So he shunned everything, every single emotion besides his hate, was emptied out of his system, and he had tried to fulfill his next goal─destroy the hidden leaf.

And for a while he made them out to be the enemies, the reason behind his brother's actions, the reason he had no one in his life any longer.

Even when the Kage had helped, and explained what it was Itachi did and why he did it, that he allowed a small portion of his hate to simmer down into nothing. He decided that he wouldn't allow his brother's sacrifices to be in vain, he didn't deserve that after all he went through. So, with no hesitation and with a new goal in mind he had decided to take part in the war─on the "good" side, this time.

He had been brutal, it had taken them too long to win, and too many lives had been lost. He had expected the weight he had on his shoulders to lift itself, he had expected things to be in the process of being "_okay". _Instead, he found himself tired and panting, wondering why on earth he couldn't find it in him to be happy for their victory and the accomplishments team seven made.

And then he spots her.

She's up ahead, healing a man's arm with a very gentle smile on her lips, and he notes that she was even giving the man encouraging words. He watches as she bandages the man's arm with delicate movements, light feather touches. When she finishes she promises the man that she'll return to check on it again once everything is settled down, and that he should rest after all that hard work.

He watches as she stands, green eyes looking around her, he assumes she's looking for more people to heal. His eyes move towards her bare arm, the one not covered by a sleeve, and he takes a very good look at the burn marks that cover the upper part, he wonders if in her haste she's forgotten they're even there. He snorts, not at all surprised, it'd only make sense for someone like her to be hurt and yet tend to everyone else first.

Slowly, he stands, ignoring the ache that courses through every single inch of his body. He walks towards her slowly, all while wondering why on earth he's even approaching her to begin with. This girl, who's only ever been annoying to him, this girl who he's always thought needed his protection, a girl who he always believed had absolutely no business playing ninja. The same girl who confessed to him all those years ago in an attempt to get him to stay, the same girl who found tooth and nail just like everyone else did. Who never gave up and proved herself worthy to every single person around her.

She's just like a flower, he notes, a flower who's bloomed quiet beautiful, even in the face of adversity.

She's the annoying girl who, he's found, fills that empty existence of his.

Her green eyes are glittering with happiness, happiness he's always seen reflected in those eyes, no matter what the circumstance is, it's there. She's always been that way, so happy and warm, can he seriously be selfish enough to ruin that for her? To taint her with all of his past sins?

"Sasuke-kun!" she calls out, rushing towards him, "are you hurt anywhere?"

He blinks before nodding his head once, watching her carefully behind his long bangs. She sighs softly, making him sit down before she stars to heal what she can, what Kabuto couldn't heal, and he can't help but find all the differences between her healing and Kabuto's, her healing is filled with warmth. He watches as her brows furrow in concentration, and he notes the thin sheet of sweat that's starting to form on her forehead, the same forehead her remembers she was always bullied for.

He raises his hand, poking the small diamond with his index and middle finger, and watches as she looks up at him in surprise.

He pulls his fingers away from her forehead slowly, waiting patiently for her reaction. He won't lie, a part of him is silently hoping for the Sakura from back then, the one who would always cling to his every word, and action.

Instead, she slowly moves her fingers up to her seal, eyes drifting upwards with her hand. He watches as she runs her fingers across the seal, a small smile forming on her lips, he doesn't say a word to her, merely watches with interesting, waiting for what she'll say to him.

"You know," she smiles, remembrance in her eyes, "this seal took me years to get."

He watches as she moves her long bangs behind her ears, her seal now fully visible, grinning up at him, and Sasuke himself feels like she's slowly melting from top to bottom. He realizes then that he'd like nothing more than to hold her in his arms, bask in the feeling of having her here, alive and okay, bask in the feeling of knowing she's always been there for him, _always_.

This beautiful flower he'd like to call his.

"Sasuke-kun, I do love you, you know," she says sternly, eyes flashing with determination, "however, just because I love you doesn't mean I'll go back to being the me from back then."

He looks at her carefully, trying to figure out the meaning behind her words, or rather, trying to figure out why those words struck him the way that they did. He feels it's because of that childish hope of his, to catch a glimpse of the girl he had left behind on that cold bench for the sole purpose of completing his goal.

This Sakura, she's strong all on her own, even if he wanted to protect her and risk his life for her, she wouldn't allow it. This Sakura is much wiser about everything, she is independent, she no longer needs all the protection he had always offered here without question back when they were younger.

This Sakura, should she realize it, doesn't need him anymore.

"Just because I feel that way about you, doesn't mean I'll give up everything for you," she says softly, "just because I love you, doesn't mean that I _can't_ live without you."

He takes notice of her words, they aren't harsh, far from it, they're whispered and she's looking down at the ground, but he feels the shift in her chakra. He wonders if things would've been different had he stayed behind like she had asked of him. Would this Sakura, the headstrong, world-wise, independent Sakura even exist if he had decided to stick around for her. Would she still be this spitfire he saw on the battlefield, ready to fight and heal when it was asked of her, no more hesitation in her movements?

He mentally scoffs, because it wouldn't matter to him either way.

The Sakura from then and the Sakura now aren't the same in a hundred and one different ways, but he knows better than anyone that even with all her amazing changes, where it truly does matter, Sakura hasn't changed at all.

He places his large hand over her small one, and she looks up at him fast, surprise laced in her green eyes. He takes notice of the small pink strands of hair that have fallen out from behind her ear and moves his free hand to push them back into place. He lifts his hand up higher and pokes her diamond-shaped seal once more, and she gives him a large smile before fixing their hands, lacing each of her fingers with his own.

There's a warmth in his chest, a warmth he never thought he'd get to feel again, a warmth he only had when his family was still alive─his mother, father, and his older brother. When the word _"hate"_ was nonexistent in his life, when everything was much more simple.

He wonders if this is the feeling he's been searching for; happiness.

"But, Sasuke-kun," she smiles brightly up at him, tears slowly gathering up in her eyes, "just because I've grown and things are much different, doesn't mean I've stopped loving you, not one bit, wanna know what I discovered?"

He doesn't say anything, merely gives her a look, waiting for her to go on.

"I've loved you for so so long," she giggles, and he watches as the tears start falling from her eyes rapidly, "I just don't think I know how to not-love you, anymore."

Her head falls forward then, her forehead resting on his chest, her shoulders shaking as she cries. Sasuke's free arm wraps lightly around her, and he looks upwards and hopes that against all odds this new feeling, this feeling she's always brought him and him alone, isn't something that'll be taken from him so easily.

He hopes that she'll keep on loving him forever, like she said she would, he hopes that he'll be able to love her with everything he has someday, too. He hopes that no matter what happens between them, no matter what, she'll never run away from him, he hopes he never has to make her run away. He hopes that she'll continue to be his flower of hope─of happiness.

He hopes that this is the one person who won't be taken from him.


	4. 04: through another's eyes

In all honesty, I always dislike seeing these two pinned against each other so negatively. enjoy

**summary: **and if you're happy, then I'm happy.

**04.** through another's eyes

* * *

They're good for one another.

Ino has always known that, she can see it behind every action, and she can feel it with every single word. Her friend, she's different when he's around, and it's a good different, a different that Ino is sure suits her best.

She's happy for her friend, truly happy that for once things have gone her way in this matter. Ino has seen her cry, suffer for this boy, and for once she's finally able to smile for him, have him smile for her.

She glows, and Ino is positive that this is how Sakura's meant to look; happy.

And having known her for so long, Ino knows better than anyone that Sakura, her dear, most precious best friend, deserves nothing but absolute happiness. That alone makes Ino happy, she's happy that he friend is happy, and it wouldn't matter, Ino realizes, even at the cost of her own happiness, she'd be happy simply seeing Sakura happy.

She supposes that this is what it means to consider your best friend a sister.

They are good for one another, because Sakura is kind and she's loyal, she's someone who needs to be loved, treasured, and Ino's sure that _he's_ done a good job at making her feel those things.

And then there's Sasuke, who's cold and who's detached from everyone else, someone who's pure of heart despite his actions. He, more than anyone, needs someone like Sakura in their life, someone so willing to stick by them, through thick and thin.

Together they are unstoppable, they read each other like open books, and keep each other balanced.

She won't lie, however, when Sakura had announced that they had started dating, Ino had been extremely wary. She had been nervous because she knows of their past, of all the tears her best friend shed, of the pain and the heartbreak that had followed her around like a shadow.

It had taken many instances for her to finally give him the benefit of the doubt, and in the end all he did was prove everyone wrong.

Then after two years he proposed to her, and Sakura's eyes had shinned with a happiness that she'd never seen before in her. She was over the moon, gushing every second about the beautiful diamond ring on her finger, and the way he asked her. Ino had been elated, listening with interest and promising to be extremely prepared to take on the role of her maid of honor.

When they had finally gotten married, Ino had been amazed by how much Sakura had glowed that day. She had never seen her headstrong friend look so nervous, and flustered over something. And when she walked down the aisle, Ino's eyes had wandered over to Sasuke, and she was pleased to see the look he had on his face at the sight of her best friend. It was then that Ino decided that no one, absolutely no one, was better for her best friend than this man.

Now, Sakura is fidgeting in her seat, hands moving about as she explains her newest discovery, and Ino is amazed at how flustered she looks.

"What do you think?" she asks timidly.

"Sakura, you're the top medic here, you tell me," Ino smirks, "Did you run tests?"

Sakura nods her head, "I'm waiting for them."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Sakura sighs and begins to ramble about all the negatives that this is presenting itself, and Ino listens with amusement in her eyes.

Soon enough a medic comes knocking in with a white envelope in her hands, a small smile on her lips. Sakura pushes Ino out-of-the-way trying to grasp the envelope and Ino laughs at how much of a nervous wreck her best friend actually is out of her profession.

The other medic leaves and Sakura turns to her, clutching the envelope in her hands tightly. Ino chuckles and places her hand on her friend's shoulder, giving her a comforting smile.

"Open it," Ino encourages.

Sakura bites her lip, her small finger digging into the corner and then sliding all the way across as the tops opens up. Ino clasps her hands together as Sakura's unfolds the paper, her green eyes moving along as she reads it.

Then she looks up at her with wide eyes, her mouth open and Ino can't help but squeal as she wraps her arms around her best friend tightly. Sakura takes a few seconds before she drops the letter and hugs her back as tightly as she can, laughing along with her.

"I'm so happy," Sakura tells her as they part, tears gathering in her eyes.

Ino feels a prickling sensation in her own eyes and she laughs, "I'm happy, too, I'm happy for you, for both of you."

And she is, completely and utterly happy, she wipes her eyes as her best friend hugs her once more. Ino knows that for Sakura moments like this are a long time coming, she deserves them, this happiness, and she deserves so much more.

Her precious friend, her sister, who's been with her every single step of the way deserves nothing but the best the world has to offer. And now, knowing that soon her friend will have a family of her very own, Ino's positive that Sakura finally has it all, has everything she's ever wanted.

Hugging her friend tightly she realizes she can only thank Sasuke for that.


	5. 05: a second chance

not even sure if this works but I've been having a horrible case of writers block.

**summary: **there will always be a precious place in my heart for you

**05. **a second chance

* * *

He watches her carefully.

Her pink hair isn't straight nor is it messy as he normally finds it, it's curled to perfection, bouncing off her shoulders as she walks next to him. Her lips have the tiniest hint of lip gloss, and he can tell that she's wearing a small amount of make-up.

He doesn't like it.

"Sakura."

She stops humming, looking up at him, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Who is he?"

She begins to stammer out a response, not fully answering the question he had asked her. He listens halfheartedly to her petty attempts at driving him away towards another topic. Her flustered look and her new need to dress impeccably has given him all the answers he needs.

He can't help but feel betrayed in the end.

He halts his train of thought with a scoff and a roll of his eyes, why would he feel betrayed anyways? She can do whatever she pleases, same goes for him.

She owes him absolutely _nothing_, just as Sasuke owes her _nothing_, it's that simple.

* * *

She shines brighter than usual and he knows perfectly well why.

Her new little boyfriend, a _supposed_ friend of his and Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba.

Had he known that she had been dressing up to impress the likes of Kiba he would've made sure that little crush didn't go far. He would've scared Kiba long enough to make sure that it never crossed his mind to date Sakura.

Now he was forced to walk behind them next to a noisy Naruto.

It irritated him to see Kiba give her compliments, watch her blush prettily and giggle as she looked away. It irritated him even more to see her small hand clasped firmly with Kiba's, the very notion made Sasuke green.

He just didn't know exactly why, yet.

* * *

She looks disoriented, her face as red as the tomatoes he loves so much.

He doesn't have to ask her anything, doesn't even have to ponder or ask around why she's like this. The signs are quite obvious and that being said, it only serves to irritate him further.

"He kissed you."

She looks up at him, eyes widening before she looks down, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah."

He scoffs, "You're thirty minutes late."

"Sorry," she mumbles sitting down in front of him, "Kiba, he-"

"The _mutt_ kept you occupied," he snorts, "I get it, but I don't have all the time in the world."

Sakura's eyes narrow on him, "Don't call him that, and I apologized you don't have to be an asshole."

Sasuke looks up from his text-book, feigning indifference, "Hn."

"Gods, you're so inconsiderate, Sasuke," she snaps, taking her books out of her bag, "I don't even know why I talk to you."

"Why do you talk to me?" he asks with a snarl, "I'm not begging you to, you can stop anytime you want to."

"We've been friends since we were babies, idiot," she snaps.

"Quite frankly I don't care," he tells her, looking back down at his book, "you're quite annoying to be honest."

She shrieks and suddenly something hits his head, causing him to fall backwards. He rubs his head where she threw the book at him, and watches as she gathers all her things into her bag. She stands up, slipping her arm through the bags loops and giving him one last sneer.

"Then I won't talk to you ever again, _asshole_."

She walks out then and he collects the book she threw at him before sitting up. He continues his homework and pretends to not care about her or her decision.

It's only when he realizes that he's been writing the wrong problems that he finally loses his patience, throwing his text-book at the wall and watching it hit before it falls on to the ground.

He doesn't care, he decides, eyes narrowing on his book, not one bit.

* * *

Five months go by and in the end she never once breaks her resolve.

They haven't spoken, he hasn't been over at her house for dinner or breakfast, or anything, and she hasn't been over at his house either. His mother is worried about their broken friendship, Itachi has been pushing at him to fix it, but Sasuke's far too prideful for that.

News of her break up with Inuzuka Kiba travels fast and he wonders if she's taking it okay. But even then, even with all the concerns and questions that float in his head he makes no move to face her.

Kiba doesn't last long without a girlfriend because not two days later he already has someone new clinging to his arm. He looks so damn proud of himself that it makes Sasuke's anger return ten fold.

He ignores the stares when he walks right up to Kiba a snarl on his lips.

"You should've stayed away, _mutt_."

He ignores the voice at the back of his head that is telling him that he has no reason to react this way, nor does he have a reason to confront Kiba about his broken relationship with Sakura─it's none of his business. He silences that voice in seconds, and suddenly his fist is flying connecting with Kiba's jaw, sending him to the ground in seconds. Kiba cradles his cheek and looks up at him with contempt, and Sasuke stares, eyes narrowed, his mind racing at how easily that went out of control.

"_This_ is why we broke up," he snarls, "_you're_ the reason it never worked."

Kiba stands up after that, he slips his hand back into his new girlfriend's and leads her away, his other hand nursing his wounded cheek. Sasuke doesn't make a move to apologize, nor does he make a move to question Kiba any further, his mind still processing the works Kiba had spoken.

Things had ended between Sakura and Kiba because of him?

Sasuke ignores the small hope that flutters in his chest as he walks away from the circle of students, failing to notice the smirk that lifted on his lips as he does so.

* * *

He's sitting on his porch when she approaches him.

She doesn't use caution, doesn't even apologize for their bickering, she just slips down into the step he's sitting on, looking straight ahead just like he is.

"Naruto told me."

It doesn't take a genius to realize she's speaking of the punch he gave Kiba.

He doesn't say anything, his eyes being the only indicator that he's listening as they shift to look at her. Her nails are drumming against the edge of the step she's sitting on, green eyes focused on the sunset before them.

"I broke up with him, you know."

He looks away then, "Hn."

"Were you worried about me?"

He can hear the teasing edge of her voice and he rolls his eyes, unable to help the smirk that forms on his lips as she scoots closer to him.

"I still love you, you know."

Her voice is soft and he relishes in the phrase and the feelings it brings him. She hasn't spoken those words since they graduate from middle school. Now, they're months away from graduating in high school and she's giving him another chance at something he had rejected so easily back then.

"I don't need an answer," she cuts through his thoughts, "I know it already."

He takes note of how she sounds sad, and he wonders if she truly knows what he feels inside of him. If she's truly aware of all the feelings she's managed to elicit from him with just giving him one of those beautiful, blinding smiles of hers.

He wonders if she truly knows how insane he's gone without her by his side, he wonders if she knows just how much he's willing to give to see her smile until the end of time.

"I-I love you, too."

And she doesn't squeal, doesn't gush, she doesn't even look up at him like he imagined she would've. Instead she leans further on to him, a small smile forming on her lips as they watch the sunset together.

"I know, Sasuke-kun, I've _always_ known."


End file.
